


Supernatural vid, Lucifer promo

by theanonsisters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonsisters/pseuds/theanonsisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TheCW's Lucifer decides to move to LA and solve crimes...<br/>Inspired by the FOX Lucifer promo and the dialogue from SPN S11E10 The Devil In The Details<br/>Bonus scene at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural vid, Lucifer promo




End file.
